Riku
Riku is the best friend of Sora, the main character of Kingdom Hearts. His name means 'land'. Kingdom Hearts Riku is the oldest of the group on Destiny Islands. (Sora and Kairi are a year younger at age 14.) He constantly is competeting with Sora. Together, with Sora and Kairi, Riku works on building a raft to try to sail to other worlds. In a period of days, the raft is built and ready. on the day they intend to sail though, their world is attacked by dark beings known as the Heartless. Sora upon finding out, runs to Riku who stands on a miniature island, looking at an orb of darkness in the sky. Riku exclaims to Sora that it is a way to see other worlds. Sora still is worried but prepares to go with Riku. Suddenly a circle of darkness surrounds Riku, and begins to wrap around him. In a flash of light, Riku dissappears and Sora disscovers the keyblade. Later on, Riku appears in Traverse Town, fighting some heartless. Afterwords, he goes to Sora. He and Sora converse about other worlds and Sora asks Donald Duck if Riku can journey with them. Donald refuses, and suddenly, Riku dissappears. He later watches Sora converse with Leon and the others about finding Riku. Maleficent convinces Riku that Sora has replaced him with new friends and has him join the Heartless. Riku appears once more in Monstro, kidnapping Pinnochio, and trying to get Sora to befriend him. Finally, Riku appears in Never Land, with Kairi, who, appears to have lost her heart. But here, Riku has the abillity to control Heartless and even makes a shadow-like version of Sora! In Hollow Bastion, Riku steals the keyblade and tosses Sora his wooden sword. (the weapon Sora uses in the begginning of the game.) Donald and Goofy follow Riku believing his words about Sora being, 'just the delivery boy'. Afterwords, Sora gets the keyblade back and his friends join him in and epic fight against Riku. Riku returns once more, but seems to have merged with the mystrerious man in the brown cloak that Sora met on Destiny Islands. Riku now has a Dark Keyblade, which he uses to convert a weak maleficent into her dragon form. After words, Sora fight Riku again and defeats him, but this time Riku has been possessed by Ansem. After the Battle, Riku turns into Ansem completely, but after Sora releases his heart to free the seven princesses, Ansem comes to get Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Riku appeared like a ghost and somehow held back Ansem. In his final appearance in the game, Riku is behind the door to darkness helping King Mickey and Sora close it for good. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Riku eventually wakes in a place of nothingness and as a dark card presents itself. A disembodied voice(DiZ) tells him that he is in a state of "sleep". Here, he is protected from all dangers. If he takes the card, he will take his first step towards the truth, but he won't be protected anymore if it is more then he can handle. Riku confidently takes it. He wakes up in what is supposedly Hollow Bastion, but the Voice tells him that what he sees is from his memories(similar too what Sora is going through). Riku asks if he will meet the people from his memories too, but all the voice says is "ordinarily...yes.". He makes his way to the bedroom he was given by Maleficent while he was allied with her. The Voice comments on how he cast away everything(his home, his friends) but at least he was given a nice room. Riku finally angrily asks where the people from his memories are, but the Voice only tells him if he is sure he wants too see them. He cast away all his loved ones in the pursuit of darkness, and he eventually threw that away too. The Voice tells him the only thing his heart knows is throwing things away. That is why he's all alone in the castle. The Voice tells him the only thing he couldn't shake off was the darkness, when Riku says he threw that away too, The Voice asks "Ha ha ha...Did you really now?" Riku finally meets someone, Maleficent! She tells him that his heart is steeped in darkness, and he can only meet people like him, people of darkness. She tells him too be grateful, if not for the darkness, he would be completely alone. Riku tells her that there was a time he wanted darkness, but all he did was empty himself. If he meets more people of darkness, he'll take them out one by one. Maleficent then reminds him too take himself out last then, and they fight. Riku continues in Castle Oblivion(making his way from the basement floors to the main floor) and the Voice asks him why he rejects the darkness. Suddenly the voice changes and tells him that he must accept darkness if he is to become his slave again. The source of the Voice supposedly introduces himself:"Ansem". He commands Riku too bow too him and become his host just like before. Resistance is futile, as he couldn't beat Sora even with darkness on his side. A small light appears too help him, the first friend too reveal himself:King Mickey. He tells him that the light will never give up on him, but he has too believe! Rejuvenated, Riku and Ansem fight. Giving up, Ansem tells him that it's useless too resist, chasing the light will not distance him from the dark. He gives him more cards crafted from his memory and enhances his dark powers, whether or not he uses them is up too him. Riku continues, noticing a strange scent. He realizes that he has the ability too detect the "smell" of darkness(Like Zexion). King Mickey appears(he is still in the realm of darkness) and tells him not too lose faith even though their is darkness inside him, just believe in the light. Meanwhile, Marluxia is putting forth his plan too use Sora too topple the Organization XIII. The elder members(Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion) agree too use the "dark"(Riku) too counter Marluxia in Sora in a similar fashion, as his powers are similar too the "Superior". Vexen independently appears before Riku and tells him he is not allied with "Ansem"(at least not the one he knows), as he walks the "Twilight" in-between. Riku angrily tells him that he is still his enemy for making the castle so full of darkness and they fight. Vexen gives up, but tells him that he got the "data" he needed anyway. Very quickly, Riku meets himself-- a "Riku Replica". The replica tells him that they are exactly the same, the only difference is that the replica "isn't afraid of anything" as he uses the darkness that Riku is terrified of. The two fight, and Riku wins. The replica asks him how he can be terrified of something so thrilling and says that the next time they fight, he won't be so lucky. Soon, "Ansem" appears again and tells him that the replica is more of a model, a model of what Riku should be. He accepts the darkness just like he should. Riku tells him that he isn't afraid of darkness, but Ansem says otherwise, Riku fights the darkness because he's afraid of it. Laughing, He allows him too continue. Passing through much of the castle(The bulk of Sora's story is complete, Larxene and Vexen are dead) Riku finds Lexaeus and, like the others, tells him that he should accept the darkness again, because if he doesn't, his journey will end here. The two fight, and Riku barely finishes the mighty brute. As a last move, Lexaeus covers the room in darkness as "Ansem" moves in too take his heart. Mickey saves him again and manages too bring him out. Riku nearly makes it too the top, just as Marluxias scheme fails and Sora finishes him off. Riku meets Zexion who tells him that Sora has been in the castle all this time, but can he see him? Sora is the hero of light and defeats those of darkness, those like Riku. He gives him the card too his final memory world-His old home, Destiny Island. He meets all his friends, but they are all silent and they eventually disappear, even Kairi.Zexion throws all his fears at him at once, telling him he's responsible for causing them too disappear, and that he belongs too the darkness now. He finally transforms an illusion of him into a Darkside Heartless, telling him this is what he has become! Riku beats back the heartless as Zexion disguises himself as Sora. He tells him that it's finally time too face the light. Riku sinks back in the light as he begins fade, but Kairi appears and tells him that he can't. Light can't beat him, neither can darkness, so he should accept both, then he won't be afraid anymore. He awakens his dark power again, admitting that it's a part of him and not evil, beating back Zexion. He disappears but is quickly killed by the Riku Replica with Axel. Riku nearly makes it too the main floor as "Ansem" appears too control him, but Mickey beats him back again and finally appears for real. Riku is relieved at finally having a real friend with him. Mickey tells him that he found a card which showed him Riku's heart and he followed it back to him. Riku uses the card and ends up in Twilight Town. "Ansem" appears but Riku tells him that he's not "Ansem", because his scent is not darkness but something else. The Voice finally introduces himself as DiZ. Riku asks him what he really wants from him, and he tells him he wants him too choose between Light and Darkness, because he lies in-between. The decision will be decided with Namine who Riku looks for. However, the Riku Replica finds him who powers up. He says he notices the change and that the real Riku must die if he is too be real too. They fight and the replica is finally killed. Riku meets up with Namine who is with Sora in his memory cell. She explains everything that has happened. She tells him that "Ansem" is still in his heart and will soon overpower him. Before that happens, she offers too lock the darkness inside him, but he will sleep and lose the memory of it. Riku tells her that, on the island, Sora would always leave him with all the work but he can't tell him off if he were sleeping. He rejects her offer and says he'd rather defeat "Ansem" once and for all. Namine says that was the answer she was hoping for, because the only one who can make a difference is him. DiZ appears and Mickey says he thinks he met him before. He gives him a card that will draw out Ansem. Riku says that if he fails, Mickey must destroy him because Ansem will possess him. Mickey refuses because he promised he would always help him. Riku faces Ansem for one final battle alone. Ansem asks why he still refuses him if he accepts darkness now, but Riku merely says "you really just stink". They fight and the last of Xenahort's Heartless is destroyed, but not before he says a part of him is still in Riku, and he shall return. Riku and Mickey wait at the front entrance. Riku tells him that he can't go home yet as "Ansems" shadow still lingers in him, but Mickey says the darkness is a part of him. Darkness is not all bad, because Riku has a chosen a road he never thought of before, one of both Light AND Darkness. They leave and DiZ appears for one final question, if he shall take the "road to light" or the "road to darkness". Riku chooses neither, he'll take the middle road, "The Road to Dawn". Kingdom Hearts II: Roxas' story Riku first appears in an openning cutscene from the first Kingdom Hearts battling Sora with the dark keyblade, and later in the cutscene is running up stair ways oppisite Sora in Castle Oblivion and is shown battling Ansem. Riku continues to be shown in various cutscenes in Roxas' story as he dreams about Sora and memories about Sora's past return. In another cutscene, a blind-folded Riku appears and helps Roxas in a battle at The World That Never Was, taking one of Roxas' two keyblades. As the scene progresses, Riku starts to battle Roxas asking him how he has a keyblade. (Riku wears the Organization XIII cloak from Chain of Memories.) Riku is beaten there, but would later return in the form of Ansem. (Xehanort's Heartless. Still with the Organization XIII cloak.) In Xeahnort's Heartless' form, Riku would appear at various times taking items from Roxas in the game. Kingdom Hearts II: Sora's Story Sora first encounters Riku in Land of the Dragons while Riku is in Xeahnort's Heartless' form, with the Organization XIII Cloak and the hood covering his face. Sora battles Riku, mistaking him for an Organization member. Later on it is revealed by the emporer that Riku came to warn him that the organization XIII had turned a dragon into a heartless and had sent it to attack the town. (Sora and Co. had just killed it by the way.) Riku appears again in Xeahnort's Heartless' form to save a kidnapped Kairi from Saix, an Organization member, and gave Kairi a keyblade. (He had one allready.) Kairi joined forces with Riku and battled Heartless whilst Sora and Co., fought Xigbar, an Organization XIII member. Sora finnally reached Riku and Kairi when Riku went to run off. Kairi stopped him from doing so and called him Riku in front of Sora. (Namine had allready identified Riku to Kairi so she knew the secret.) Sora began crying and saying how much he missed him until Riku calmed him down saying he, 'didn't want to be found'. Riku went along with the others killing off the last surviving Organization members until they reached King Mickey and DiZ. (The Real Ansem and the mysterious man Riku had met in Chain of Memories.) Ansem the wise had been using a machine to transfer Kingdom Hearts into data. Ansem was very sad and after a confrontation with Xemnas, the nobody of Xeahnort and the leader of Organization XIII, the machine he was using exploding, killing Ansem, as the man had wished it to. Riku suddenly appeared as Riku when he was blindfolded, and the reason he wore it was, 'because his eyes couldn't lie'. (His eyes were turning yellow, like Xeahnort's Heartless.) He took it off, revealing his regular eyes, which were bright blue and he took off the Organization XIII cloak. Though he looked much older, Riku still acted like himself and joined Sora in battle against Xemnas. Riku afterwords explained about Roxas being Sora's nobody but, when Namine gave them a portal to leave, Riku and Sora did not make it in time, and it was revealed to them that they had not killed Xemnas. They immeadiately went to battle, and after finnally killing Xemnas Riku came out of the battle severely wounded, and the two appeared on a dark island. The two agreed the realm of light was safe now and that they would now help free the realm of darkness. Suddenly on the beach they found a poem, from Kairi. (Kairi had sent it previously in the game.) Upon reading it, the door to light openned, the two walked through, appearing on the Destiny Islands. See Also *Soul Eater *Road To Dawn Category: Characters Category: Allies Category:Human Characters